Too Late For The Fan Fic
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: TLFTFF, Ruka-chan meet the Outer Gnomes! Outer senshi help! What's this have anything to do with Sun signs?? Haruka Michiru Setsuna and Hotaru look out!


"Too late for the fan fic eh?"  
  
Quote of the day: "Kill the bad outer senshi fan fic writers and send them to Seiya!"  
  
Author note: . . . . . *Author is passed out on her keyboard looking like a zombie*  
  
**Preveuse moment**  
  
Ruka-chan -_- "Goddess can't people write a decent Yuri hentai about Haruka and Michiru  
without Michiru being fucked by Mamoru-baka?" She serfs the internet aimlessly looking  
through thousands of badly written yuri hentai's. "You know what screw this, I want my own  
story, at least they make sence and don't call Haruka, 'Alex'," She shudders.  
She clicks on a link that says 'Outer senshi fan fictions' and waits for it to load. KABOOM!   
"Gah! What the hell was that?!?!" She looks around trying to focuse in the now white room.   
"Oh no, not you!! GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She falls limp and hits her head on the keyboard.  
  
**Somewhere off in Toyko the outer senshi sit and chat**  
  
Setsuna "I'm bored and the future isn't getting any brighter than this."  
  
Hotaru "The internet is almost pointless with all these badly written stories of me sleeping with  
Chibi-Usa-Chan, I mean come on I'm only what? 12?"  
  
Michiru "Sounds about right." She snuggles against Haruka on the floor who snuggles back.  
  
Haruka "Anyone want to raid Ruka-chan's house and scare her death for no reason?"  
  
"Sure!" They all reply. Setsuna forms a portal with her Garnet Rod and they all walk in.  
  
**Present**  
  
A portal opens up in Ruka-chan's computer/bedroom.  
  
Haruka "Honey, I'm home!!" She annouces once she steps out of the portal. She's followed by  
Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru.  
  
Michiru "Hmm.. That's odd I didn't hear a scream."  
  
Setsuna "You won't either." Setsuna points at Ruka-chan who's eyes are wide open, large  
puples, laying on her keyboard.  
  
Michiru gasps and Hotaru hugs Haruka's legs tightly.  
  
Haruka stares wide eyed at her twin and holds back showing any other emotions while keeping  
Hotaru calm.  
  
Michiru "Is- is she alive?" She askes somewhat afraid of what she might get for an answer.  
  
Setsuna feels for her palse. "Yes, she's alive, but the question is what happened to her?"  
  
Haruka walks over to Ruka-chan and looks at her then the computer screen which was proply  
in it's custemized screen saver Ruka-chan herself made saying 'Byte me' in different forms.  
She moves the mouse so it comes out of the screen saver and reads the bright bold red writing  
with a black backround. She slowly turns her attention back to Ruka-chan who wasn't the one   
who wrote it.  
  
Haruka "This isn't good." The three others look at her then at the computer screen.  
  
Setsuna reads it outloud. "... "Say good night outer senshi." What's that suppost to mean?"  
  
Unknow figures in the shadows of Ruka-chan's closet "It means this!" They jump out and laugh  
insanely each one looking like very deformed chibi outer senshi.  
  
Hotaru "The gnomes!!"  
  
Haruka "I should have known! Ruka-chan said something about those gnomes before but I thought  
she made them up!"  
  
Uranus Gnome "Well, you should have stopped mentally undressing Michiru with your eyes and  
listened to her!" Michiru gives Haruka a weird look.  
  
Haruka "That's a lie! Besides I'd just pull Michiru aside and do it for real!" Michiru blushes a little.  
  
Neptune Gnome "What are you blushing for? You know as well as I do you still go and drool over  
Haruka's picture whenever she's not personally with you!" Haruka looks at Michiru with a   
questioned face.  
  
Michiru "You bitch!" She tackles the gnome down and is about to punch her when Saturn Gnome  
stops her by grabbing her arm and flipping her on her back on the floor hard."AHH!"  
  
Haruka "Michiru!"  
  
Pluto Gnome "Just shut up! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! Goddess I'm sick and tired of watching  
you two give a damn about each other! Just stop rubbing it in our faces already! Ne Setsuna?"  
  
Setsuna "What are you talking about? I don't really care if they care for each other.. I'm happy  
for them."  
  
Pluto Gnome "Was that the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. You'd love to see them hurt and  
alone again because no one sure as hell gives a damn about poor lonely Setsuna do they?"  
  
Hotaru "I care about Setsuna-mama! And I love seeing Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama happy!"  
  
Saturn Gnome "A child only needs one mother Hotaru, deary, and Michiru does a well job of  
that whenever she isn't off fucking Haruka everynight."  
  
Hotaru waters up in the eyes. "That's not true. You're evil! I'm not listening to you!!" She holds her  
ears shut with her hands and closes her eyes tightly.  
  
Saturn Gnome "Aww poor Hotaru-chan is crying. Why don't you just go turn into Mistress 9 and  
join Michiru in screwing Haruka's mind out!"  
  
Haruka is kneely down holding Michiru up as they both watch on slightly terrified of what Hotaru  
might do next. Setsuna is in a deep arguement with Pluto Gnome and denyes being jealous  
about Haruka and Michiru having each while she's alone. And Hotaru in on her knees tears falling  
from her closed eyes and trying to keep her saneity long enough to think.  
  
"Outers..."  
  
Everyone stops and turns their attentions to the direction of the voice.  
  
Uranus Gnome "No it can't be! She should be dead by now!"  
  
Ruka-chan slowly gets up and holds the back of her head while she blinks slowly trying her best  
to stay awake. "I should just kill the lot of you now." She looks at the gnomes. "I didn't  
create you, but I can destory you."  
  
Pluto Gnome "You have to get Buru-chan to stop loving you if you plan on destorying us!"  
  
Ruka-chan "Not quite. You see I LET her love me, because I love her, but no more then a close  
friend."  
  
Uranus Gnome "But she loves you more than a friend!"  
  
Saturn Gnome "Yeah! And then Michi-chan will find out, all hell will break lose she'll leave you,  
you'll be sad, Haruka will try making you happy again, Michiru will leave her for spending too much   
time talking about you then Setsuna gets jealous goes off and sleeps with Michiru cause we all  
know she loves Michiru but Haruka got to her first. And then Hotaru will go off and destory the   
world cause she can't handle the thought of her oh-so-perfect life being ruined. Then Buru-chan  
will somehow survive, wish for you to be alive so she can fuck you all the time with her Wiccan   
powers and then!"  
  
Everyone besides Saturn Gnome ". . . . . . ."  
  
Narrotor "Well, I thought _I_ was the one going give away the plot!"  
  
Haruka "Ok this is getting strange."  
  
Ruka-chan "Let _ME_ explain please. The gnomes come from Buru-chan, Buru-chan is my close  
friend I normally spend time with, we keep each other happy, her being a Pisces she lacks the  
attention of someone she loves. Michiru also wants Haruka only to herself but it's only natural.  
Setsuna doesn't really mind being alone as long as she has her friends her being a Scorpio who  
would rather kill herself before she lets someone else kill her. Me being a Gemini I have a split  
personaitly if you wish to call it that and I have two sides, one that cares all the other one that  
is very distant and does what it wishes to. Haruka is somewhat the same her being an Aquarius  
makes her only show one personailty at a time. Hence the fact she loves Michiru more than   
herself. Michi-chan is a Virgo, she will stay close to me because she likes being the follower while  
I lead the way for her happiness. And finally Hotaru."   
  
She kneels down to Hotaru and uncovers her ears by gently takeing her hands down and looks at  
her with a soft smile. "You care for you Mama's and papa a lot don't you?" Ruka-chan wipes up  
some of Hotaru's tears with her hand.  
  
Hotaru nods. "Very much so."  
  
Ruka-chan "They love you more then the world Hotaru-chan. You'll never be alone as long as   
they're in your heart."  
  
Hotaru hugs Ruka-chan tightly then looks back at her parents and smiles and runs to them.   
"Haruka-Papa! Michiru-Mama! Setsuna-Mama!" They hug.  
  
Uranus Gnome "You know what? I hate you Ruka-chan. You're too damn smart for your own   
good."  
  
Neptune Gnome "Can we kill them now?"  
  
Saturn Gnome "We nearly had them what happened?!"  
  
Pluto Gnome "Has anyone seen our weapons and one mirror?"  
The gnomes look fratically around.  
  
"Looking for these?" Michi-Chan holds all their weapons in both her hands.  
  
Ruka-chan "Michi-chan! When did you get here?!"  
  
Michi-chan "When Saturn Gnome was talking about their big plot to try and stop us."  
  
Uranus Gnome hits Saturn Gnome on the head with her fist. "Stupid girl."  
  
Michiru "Are you going kill them already or do we have to hurt you?"  
  
Ruka-chan "Coming from a girl who's normally paitent and elegant, sure!" She takes out her own  
drawing pencil.  
  
Haruka "....Ruka-chan, seriously, your drawing pencial?!"  
  
Ruka-chan "You've never accidently stabbed yourself with it have you? This thing is always sharp."  
  
Haruka "Ok whatever, you lost me a while back anyway."  
  
Ruka-Chan walks up to Uranus Gnome and pokes her with the penical and she pops and   
disappears completely. She does the same to the other gnomes.  
  
Setsuna "That what easy enough eh?"  
  
Hotaru "Yup."  
  
Michiru "Too easy for my liking."  
  
Haruka "And how were we suppost to know?"  
  
Michi-Chan "You weren't."  
  
Ruka-chan "Too late for the fan fic eh?"  
  
END!  
  
You know you laughed, you cryied, and you admire my brains so no need for the flames!  
Comments please to:  
  
Ruka-chan at VickiRme@aol.com 


End file.
